Lloran las rosas
by LittleMonster932
Summary: InuYasha y Kagome tienen un compromiso. Un día como cualquiera el la invita a salir, sin saber lo que el destino les tenía preparado. UA SongficInuxKag ¡R&R!


**One- Shot: "Lloran las rosas**"…InuxKag…**  
Summary: **InuYasha y Kagome tienen un compromiso. Un día como cualquiera el la invita a salir, sin saber lo que el destino les tenía preparado. UA -.SongFic- InuxKag ¡R&R!

¡Este One-Shot va dedicado a Mili, que es una gran amiga a quien quiero y aprecio mucho! Espero que te guste Mili.

-E-

**"... Lloran las rosas ..."**

Un joven de largos y sedosos cabellos negros, aparcó el auto deportivo rojo vivaz que traía frente a una modesta casa. Sonrió entusiasmado y se bajó del coche junto con el gran ramo de rosas rojas que traía consigo. Cerró la puerta con algo de prisa y corrió, hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

Tocó el timbre con impaciencia. En realidad estaba bastante nervioso y los labios no podían dejar de temblarle. Se pasó una mano por su cabello, y cerrando sus peculiares ojos dorados echó un largo suspiro.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, dejando ver a una señora de porte elegante y amable sonrisa. El joven le sonrió, y la Señora también.

- ¡InuYasha¿Cómo estas muchacho?- lo saludó la mujer con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, la voz le sonó dulce y agraciada, y el oji-dorado entonces tuvo el valor para hablar y que tuviese un poco más de confianza.

- Muy bien, gracias, y espero que usted esté igual. Invité a salir a su hija, me dijo que tenía la noche desocupada, tuve la oportunidad y por eso paso por ella.

- Claro que sí, ella ya me había comentado. ¿No quieres pasar? Ella no tardará en estar lista- le ofreció, mientras abría un poco más la puerta de caoba.

- Claro Señora, muchas gracias- apretó un poco más contra su pecho las flores que traía. Esperó a que la mujer en frente suyo pasara para así tomar el picaporte y cerrar suavemente la puerta.

Ambos entraron a la sala de estar. El espacio estaba amueblado con sillones de piel y una hermosa mesa de madera tallada al centro, la cual tenía un jarrón de cristal al centro, finísimo. La mujer que venía delante de el, lo invitó cortésmente a sentarse, y el accedió con una inclinación de cabeza.

InuYasha no pudo evitar pensar que la familia tenía una posición bastante acomodada y que estaba rodeada de comodidades. Pero aún así, independientemente de todo lo que tuvieran, Kagome era y seguiría siendo una chica sencilla y modesta, además de dulce y hermosa.

No podía negar que la amaba.

Además, su familia era bastante agradable, y desde que los dos habían iniciado un compromiso, lo trataban como si fuera uno más en la casa.

Sonrió al recordar la cara impresionada de Kagome cuando le había dicho que si quería ser su novia. Ella apenas tenía los 19 recién cumplidos, y el ya estaba por terminar la carrera, con 23. Sabía que era una chica dedicada a sus estudios, y por eso le pedía que se vieran sólo en los fines de semana, y a veces tenía suerte y la podía visitar alguno que otro día en el que no estaba ocupada.

Era muy responsable y le tenía mucho respeto. La quería muchísimo. Había algo en ella que lo había flechado, no sabiendo aún que, pero eso la hacía aún más especial.

Pero eso no negaba que era cortejada por varios muchachos. Eso lo hacía rabiar, pero llegaba Kagome y lo miraba, diciéndole que era el único y primer hombre en su vida.

Y entonces no había nada que lo hiciera más feliz que estar a su lado.

De pronto, la voz de la persona que lo acompañaba lo sacó de sus ensimismamiento, haciéndolo volver de su ensueño a la realidad.

- InuYasha, hijo. Quiero preguntarte algo. Sé, aunque no me lo hayas dicho antes, que quieres mucho a mi hija. Ella nunca antes había conocido a un muchacho tan especial cómo tú. Algo descubrió en ti que la cautivó de inmediato. Ella es una chica sensible, pero sabe reconocer a la persona que realmente se ama. Yo te quiero preguntar a ti¿Qué fue lo que encontraste en Kagome?

InuYasha abrió un poco más sus orbes dorados. La pregunta era sencilla, pero encontrar la respuesta era difícil. Y¿Por qué le estaba preguntando aquello? Se sintió un poco incómodo, y se revolvió en su asiento, clavando sus ojos en el florero de cristal.

- Yo…- no supo que responderle, pero de pronto se vio interrumpido. La silueta femenina se dejó ver a la entrada del lugar. InuYasha la miró con anhelo, estaba realmente preciosa. Llevaba un lindo vestido azul, que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y el cual enmarcaba su perfecta figura. Fijó su vista en los ojos castaños, y pensó que ese día Kagome no podía estar más hermosa.

Momentos después, la Señora les sonrió, y se puso de pie, despidiéndose de ambos muchachos, abandonó la habitación, dejándolos completamente solos. El de cabellos oscuros se acercó hacia ella, y le entregó el ramo de rosas rojas que traía consigo.

- Oh InuYasha… son preciosas- le dijo ella, mientras acariciaba con su dedo índice y pulgar un suave pétalo rojizo, y le sonreía ampliamente.

- No tan bonitas como tu- le acarició una mejilla, mientras la miraba con devoción. Sus ojos dorados se perdieron en sus labios rosados, pero unos pasos que se acercaban interrumpieron el momento.

- Chicos, se me olvidaba decirles que… ¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó la Señora, mirando a ambos chicos. InuYasha quitó su mano inmediatamente de la mejillade la chica y negó en ademán, apenado. Kagome quiso despirtar el silencio que se había surgido de pronto, y le entregó enseguida las flores a su mamá.

- Cuídalas, por favor. Regresamos al rato, mamá.

- Seguro, cuídense. Ahora el clima no está muy bueno.

- No se preocupe Señora. Yo cuidaré de ella... siempre - y la mujer entendió, sonriendo los acompañó hasta la puerta. Kagome le sonrió como siempre acostumbraba e InuYasha simplemente hizo un ademán, y se despidió. El oji-dorado le tomó la mano a la muchacha y la instó, después de abrir la puerta, a entrar en el auto.

Y después corrió hacia el otro lado del coche. Ya dentro encendió el motor, le dirigió una mirada fugaz a la muchacha que se encontraba a su lado, y después, puso en marcha el auto, con dirección a un reconocido restaurante, el cual estaba un poco alejado de la ciudad.

**Íbamos los dos al anochecer **

**oscurecía y no podía ver **

Los vidrios del coche comenzaron a vaporarse. Había comenzado a hacer bastante frío. Kagome se llevó sus manos a sus brazos desnudos y comenzó a frotarlas, intentando darse calor. InuYasha la miró de reojo, notando la expresión en el rostro de la muchacha, y arrugó levemente el ceño.

- Kagome, agarra el abrigo que está en el asiento de atrás. Voy a ir más rápido, creo que entre más pronto lleguemos será mejor – le habló algo preocupado. Kagome tomó la chaqueta de cuero oscuro del asiento trasero, y se cobijo con ella, al sentir cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo una reconfortante sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

Eran las 9:35 p.m. y ya estaba el camino bastante oscuro. Tuvo un extraño presentimiento que le oprimió el corazón, pero quiso ignorarlo y movió levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro, queriendo olvidar los pensamientos que lo abordaron. Sintió de pronto la mano de Kagome sobre la suya, la cual estaba en su pierna. Sonrió un poco más tranquilo, y le apretó con cariño su suave mano.

**el manejaba, iba a más de cien **

**prendió las luces para leer**

InuYasha divisó un letrero a lo lejos, y prendió las luces para poder leer lo que el letrero contenía. Kagome intentó mirar a través de su ventana, pero era casi imposible, la noche impedía vislumbrar cualquier cosa. Era un día particularmente oscuro, y no supo porqué. Se mordió el labio inferior y respiró hondamente, intentando enfocar sus ojos al frente.

**Había un letrero de desviación **

**el cual pasamos sin precaución**

- InuYasha, es un letrero de precaución, dice que hay una ruta de desviación a pocos metros del camino- le advirtió la chica, mientras miraba el perfil del muchacho. InuYasha acarició su mano con ternura sin dejar de mirar y concentrarse al frente.

- Lo sé Kagome. No te preocupes, no pasará nada, estaremos bien, te lo prometo. No hay de qué preocuparse- Sin importar que tuviera las luces del coche prendidas, la lúgubre oscuridad que caía sobre el lugar impedía divisar claramente el buen camino. InuYasha aceleró un poco más, deduciendo que el camino era un poco más largo, pero lamentablemente no fue así.

**muy tarde fue y al enfrenar **

**el auto volcó y hasta el fondo… fue a dar**

- ¡InuYasha, Cuidado!- gritó Kagome con miedo al ver el barranco justo en frente de ellos. InuYasha en un rápido movimiento giró el volante completamente, intentando hacer cambiar el coche de dirección, pero fue inevitable. Kagome cerró los ojos horrorizada y ahogó un grito en su garganta, aferrándose con ahínco a la mano de InuYasha. Pero el de ojos dorados perdió el control del auto y junto con el, ambos cayeron en el barranco.

**Al vueltas dar yo me salí **

**por un momento no supe de mí **

Todo se volvió negro instantáneamente. Kagome sintió como la mano de InuYasha dejaba de aferrarse a la suya, y perdió contacto con el. El impacto del auto fue demasiado grande, haciendo que Kagome saliese de él tan rápido como éste había empezado a dar vueltas. La chica cayó sobre los verdes pastos del lugar, quedando inconsciente. El coche rojo paró justo cuando llegó al fin del barranco, quedando completamente destruido.

… y la noche quedó completamente en calma…

**al despertar hacia el auto corrí **

Había pasado bastante tiempo después de que el accidente ocurriese. Los árboles que rodeaban el lugar creaban una suave melodía con el crujir suave de sus hojas. Los grillos cantaban como si no hubiese pasado nada, y fueron esos ruidos los que hicieron que una muchacha de cabellos azabaches abriese sus ojos con dolor y se llevara las manos instantáneamente a la cabeza.

- Mm… ah… mi cabeza¡Dios, me duele mucho!- gimió con pesar. La cabeza la daba vueltas. Estaba muy mareada. Sentía náuseas y su cuerpo estaba totalmente adolorido, así lo sentía. Imágenes borrosas de lo que había sucedido llegaban a su cabeza, y con el pasar de los segundos, comenzaban a hacerse nítidas, muy claras… y sintió entonces como el alma prácticamente se le iba del cuerpo.

- N-no¡Tengo que estar soñando!- apoyó sus manos en el suelo, y como pudo se puso de pie. Sus ojos enfocaron con dificultad el coche deportivo del muchacho, y al verlo completamente destruido, se oprimió su corazón.

Sin importarle su condición, tomó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, y corrió tambaleándose, gimiendo su nombre entre lágrimas que le nublaban aún más su vista, pero las retenía guardando las esperanzas. Y después de unos largos instantes, y una eternidad para ella…

Su corazón dio un vuelco y se encogió, y sintió un inmenso nudo en su garganta. Y ahí lo vio.

**y aún con vida lo pude hallar**

- Inu… Yasha…- gimió con horror al verlo en aquella condición. Parecía inconsciente. Estaba golpeado por todas partes, y en su cabeza tenía una herida muy profunda, que no paraba de sangrar.

Corrió hasta llegar a su lado, y sus ojos derramaron incontables lágrimas. Tembló con mucha fuerza, sintiendo como sus labios se movían incontrolablemente, y un inesperado frío la abordó de pronto- ¡InuYasha!

Los ojos dorados se entreabrieron con dificultad. Los desordenados cabellos negros caían revueltos y enmarañados sobre sus hombros y pecho. Quiso moverse, pero gimió del dolor tan agudo que sintió en todo su cuerpo.

- ¡InuYasha! InuYasha… no, no te muevas …- Kagome abrió con desesperación la puerta desecha del coche, y sus pupilas castañas inspeccionaron el cuerpo masculino que estaba en el asiento del conductor. Le tomó el rostro con las manos y se asustó al confirmar lo helado y pálido que se encontraba- Mi amor… InuYasha, InuYasha, háblame… no me dejes así¡InuYasha!

- K-Ka… gome- se le escuchó decir levemente. Ella sonrió agradecida con Dios, por tenerlo aún con ella, y le apartó los mechones de cabello del rostro, para poder verlo mejor. InuYasha sintió sus párpados bastante pesados, pero con un esfuerzo sobrehumano los mantenía abiertos, para ver a Kagome.

- Estás bien, oh Dios, gracias… gracias- sollozó ella con angustia. InuYasha no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, mientras se guardaba internamente todo el dolor físico que sentía, pero aún así, el del alma era mucho más grande.

No quería preocuparla, pero no podía ocultarle las cosas.

- No…- gimió el, mientras enfocaba con mucha dificultad sus ojos en los de ella y negaba débilmente con la cabeza.

- ¿InuYasha? No juegues conmigo, no seas así.

- Esto… no es un juego… Kagome- su voz era entrecortada y su pecho subía y bajaba, apenas respirando con dificultad.

- Pero… pero es que estás bien¡Tienes que estar bien! Tu no puedes hacerme esto, tu no… InuYasha, no…- sollozó frustrada, mientras sostenía su rostro y buscaba heridas, las cuales encontraba pero simplemente no quería ver.

- Ábrazame fuerte, Kagome… - le rogó. Sentía cada vez más pesada la respiración, y aunque estuviesen al aire libre el oxígeno le era insuficiente a cada segundo… cada interminable segundo.

- Claro que sí, sí, sí…- lo abrazó con desesperación, mientras refugiaba la cabeza de InuYasha en su pecho, y besaba sus cabellos con devoción. Sus manos acariciaban su espalda, y solo así se percató del poco calor corporal que tenía el muchacho. Los cariños cada vez eran más constantes, y entre beso y beso, no podía evitar sollozar y dejar escapar las lágrimas amargamente.

- Me estoy yendo Kagome… - le declaró inuYasha, mientras sus ojos dorados se humedecían de la ansiedad que era tenerla ahí con el, y estarla perdiendo al mismo tiempo…- la vida se me está acabando.

**Al verme lloró, me dijo amor **

**allá te espero donde está Dios **

**él ha querido separarnos hoy **

**abrázame fuerte porque me voy**

Ella solo lo pegó mas a su pecho, y recargó su mejilla sobre su cabello ahora desordenado.

- ¿Por qué, InuYasha?... ¿Por qué tu y no yo?

- No Kagome, yo prometí cuidarte- gimió débilmente- siempre…-

- Pero InuYasha…

- Te estaré esperando, allá, junto a Dios… - ella separó levemente su rostro de su pecho, y lo miró esbozar una sonrisa- no sabes cuán feliz fui a tu lado… eres la mujer perfecta, Kagome…

- Oh InuYasha, no digas esas cosas. Tú vas a vivir, tienes que vivir, debes de vivir. No me puedes dejar así, como si nada. No puedes, no quieres. No lo hagas, por favor… no seas cruel, quédate conmigo.

- No puedo…- le dijo con dificultad, tragando saliva y sintiendo resecos sus labios ahora amoratados – ya no tengo fuerzas…

- Tu no me amas, por eso te estas yendo, por eso me estas dejando.

- Jamás vuelvas a dudar de mi amor por ti… Te amo como a ninguna otra mujer, eres mi Kagome, eres mía…- ella sonrió débilmente, y el cerró sus ojos, arqueando sus labios y formando ya una cansada sonrisa- quiero que seas feliz… encuentra a otra persona que te haga vivir el amor, que te haga sentir… que te haga mujer.

- No InuYasha, no me pidas esas cosas…

- Yo te estaré cuidando desde allá arriba, siempre. Estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas… y verás que al lado de esa persona me olvidarás- continuó hablando, sintiendo como el pecho se le oprimía cada vez más y hablar simplemente lo estaba dejando sin fuerzas ya, lo estaba matando.

- No, no puedes decirme eso, no puedes, InuYasha, por favor, no me dejes…

- No sabes que feliz me siento de que estés bien. No me hubiera perdonado jamás que tú estuvieras en mi lugar. Dios te ha cuidado muy bien… muy bien mi pequeña Kagome –le dijo mientras acariciaba con ternura su mejilla- pero el ha querido separarnos hoy, el quiso que te dejara en paz, el quiso… que yo me fuera para velar desde lejos tu sueño.

- Cállate, por favor… no digas estupideces… esas cosas no son ciertas- negaba con frenesí, no podía creer nada, absolutamente nada… - esto no puede estar pasando, esto es un sueño, Dios no puede ser tan malo, no…

- Te amo mi preciosa… y no sabes cuánto, fuiste la mujer que ocupó todo mi corazón…- Kagome pudo ver a través de la transparencia de sus ojos dorados, y supo que su corazón era puro y sincero, y esa sonrisa blanca y brillante le enseñaba que a pesar de estar muriendo, era feliz… muy feliz.

- Yo te amo más, mucho más…

Kagome se quitó del rostro las lágrimas que tenía, y lo miró con mucho amor. InuYasha sólo entrecerró sus ojos, y le habló con las pocas energías que le quedaban, tomando una de sus manos y acariciándola suavemente, porque ya no le quedaban fuerzas para más.

- Discúlpame, fui un descuidado, no debí conducir a esa velocidad… si tan solo hubiera sido un poco menos estúpido, tu no estarías así…

- InuYasha, no fue tu culpa. El clima no era adecuado y, además, estaba tan seguido que cualquiera no lo hubiera visto, fue error de alguien más, no fue el tuyo, no InuYasha – pasó sus dedos temblorosos por el pálido rostro del muchacho, limpiando cualquier rastro de lágrimas que hubiese tenido. Lo miró con una gran dulzura, y sintió como le dolía el alma.

- Soy feliz…

- Tu voz suena tan apagada, mi InuYasha… no me dejes, no de esta manera, pronto llegará la ambulancia, y te salvarán, vivirás, sé que lo harás… estarás conmigo y un día nos reiremos de esta situación…

- No Kagome… eso no sucederá, yo lo sé, yo lo siento… pero aún así, no sabes que bien me siento de morir entre tus brazos…

Kagome no pudo soportarlo más, y con todo el dolor que cargaba su alma lo besó. Sus labios fríos y sin vida, que una vez fueron cálidos, no dejaban de ser suaves. Notó como InuYasha respondía el beso sin muchas fuerzas, y entonces se separó lentamente de él. Lo llenó de pequeños besos por toda la cara, y le acarició sus cabellos negros con ansiedad. Tenían que salir de esta, tenían que estar juntos… tenían que…

- Kagome- le susurró con un agitado respirar…- Ahora sé… que lo que vi en ti, fue tu ángel Kagome… un ángel interior, no me contestes ya, quiero estar así contigo, siempre… - pegó su perfil a su pecho, y dejó ir libremente el dolor - siempre te quise mucho, nunca te olvides de que eres una mujer muy bonita, pero hoy, luciste mucho más bella que en otras ocasiones… no sabes cuánto te ama mi corazón.

- Yo te amo mucho más, InuYasha… sólo un poco más, un poco más… por Dios…

- Ya… no puedo –le sonrió por última vez- jamás me olvides Kagome… y recuerda que te estaré esperando.

- No InuYasha… no te despidas, sólo un poco más… un poco más… resiste.

- Adiós mi Kagome... – le dijo con su último halito de vida, y suspiró, terminando con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**Al fin lo abracé **

**y al besarlo se sonrió **

**después de un suspiro **

**en mis brazos… quedó**

- ¿InuYasha? Abre los ojos… no seas así. Por el amor de Dios, ábrelos… ábrelos… InuYasha- hundió el rostro del muchacho en su pecho, y su llanto se desbordó sin poder asimilar lo que había sucedido- No… tu no… tu no… No me lo quites Señor, todavía no, nos falta mucho por vivir juntos, estar juntos, como siempre quisimos¿Verdad InuYasha?... ¿Verdad?... Contéstame, contes…tame– lo abrazó fuertemente, apoyando su mejilla en sus cabellos azabaches, revueltos. Acariciaba sus cabellos y entrelazaba sus dedos en el, con ansias.

Y sollozó fuertemente. Sintió el corazón latir rápidamente, doliéndole. Y un frío intenso, independientemente aunque trajese el abrigo de piel del muchacho.

**¿Por qué se fue¿por qué murió? **

**¿por qué el Señor me lo quitó? **

**se ha ido al cielo **

**y para poder ir yo **

**debo también ser buena**

**para estar con mi amor**

A lo lejos se comenzaba a oír los ruidos de la sirena de ambulancias, y un montón de bullicio. En cuestión de segundos, la ayuda llegó tan rápido como se les permitió, y miraron con tristeza a la muchacha con un cuerpo entre sus brazos. Lo sostenía con mucho amor, y sus ojos sin brillo, sin vida, completamente vacíos, estaban fijos ahora en un punto indefinido. Y la joven se mecía con él en un abrazo, sin importarle cuánta gente estuviese ahí, con ellos.

- Jovencita… jovencita- le dijo un hombre de aspecto fuerte y bondadoso, mientras le tomaba el brazo y la instaba a salir de donde se encontraba – venga con nosotros, usted no está bien.

- Por su culpa se murió… me dejó… no llegaron a tiempo… el se fue- le dijo con rabia contenida, dejándose manipular como muñeca de trapo. Ya no tenía ganas de nada, todo esto había sido muy impactante. Horas atrás lo había tenido junto a ella, sonriéndole, y de un momento a otro se estaba despidiendo de ella, muriéndose en sus brazos.

El hombre se quedó callado al ver el dolor con el que ella hablaba. Le tomó el brazo suavemente, intentando llevarla dentro de la ambulancia, pero ella se zafó de su agarre, y se dirigió a InuYasha nuevamente.

- El último beso amor… y me voy – le dijo llorando, costándole mucho trabajo hablar. Sollozando le tomó el rostro y lo besó una, dos… tres veces, hasta que le dijeron que era tiempo de marcharse. Le acarició la cara suavemente y le susurró- esto… esto no es una despedida, me estás esperando allá arriba – sonrió sin energías y se calló por unos momentos- gracias por todo… InuYasha.

Se separó lentamente de el, y lo miró, cada vez viéndolo más lejos, mientras era llevada a la ambulancia.

Miro ya desde arriba como era subido a una camilla y era llevado a otro lugar, lejos de ella.

Y las puertas se cerraron lentamente.

Ese había sido un beso muy amargo…

Y esa noche había sido eterna.

**¿Por qué se fue¿por qué murió? **

**¿por qué el Señor me lo quitó? **

**se ha ido al cielo **

**y para poder ir yo **

**debo también ser buena**

**para estar con mi amor**

- - - - - - - - - - -

- Lloran las rosas… - una muchacha de cabellos azabaches y ojos castaños apretó unas rosas rojas marchitas contra su pecho mientras lloraba silenciosamente- estas fueron las rosas que me diste¿recuerdas InuYasha? Son las rosas que me dicen que te has ido, que te he perdido… mi alma está llorando, porque simplemente sé que no puedo estar sin ti… - tomó la tarjetita que venía junto con las rosas, y la leyó- _En tu voz esa dulzura, en el aire tu esencia y en tus ojos transparentes ese toque de inocencia, te amo… InuYasha_- no, no… no sé que voy a hacer sin ti- gimió con desesperación apretando las flores marchitas y uno que otro pétalo cayó al suelo– la estrella que se fue para no volver… jamás…

Que absurdas le sonaban esas palabras, simplemente no se resignaba, no lo conseguía, todo ahora resultaba ser tan inverosímil. Dejó las flores sobre el escritorio de su cuarto, y sacó del cajón un cuaderno muy especial. Era un diario.

Lo abrió y lo hojeó, ahí había escrito los momentos que había pasado con él. Los buenos, los malos, los difíciles, o un día cualquiera. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos, quitando las lágrimas, pero inevitablemente sus pupilas volvieron a humedecerse.

Y entonces lo dejó en una hoja en blanco, cualquiera, y escribió con la mano temblorosa, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libremente, empañando su vista.

_18 de noviembre del 2001_

_Hoy sólo quiero decirte, que al emprender tu partida, no sólo apagaste tu luz… sino también la mía, Oh InuYasha… no sabes cuánto te extraño…_

**FIN **

**-E-**

**N/A**¿Y bien¿Qué les pareció? Últimamente me he dado cuenta que no todo es un cuento de hadas... y no pude resistirme para escribir este OneShot con esta triste canción. Es un songfic, y la canción no me pertenece. Gloria Trevi -Por qué se fue- (esa fue la que utilicé porque existe otra versión) Pero, también está en inglés, 'Last Kiss', sólo que alteran algunas cosas de la historia perteneciente a la canción. Ojalá tuvieran la oportunidad de escucharla, realmente vale la pena. Si no tienen con que bajarla, simplemente contáctenme (lizy93 guión bajo 2, arroba Hotmail punto com, todo junto, solo que ff suprime las direcciones electrónicas). Espero que este OneShot haya sido de su agrado, y díganme que piensan. Recuerden que no siempre hay un final feliz, pero en esta historia, el la está esperando, y simplemente se aman

No sean duros, y denme una oportunidad. ¿si? No me depriman... Por favor...

¡Mili, espero que haya sido de tu agrado!

Lizy-chan


End file.
